Gas turbine engines, such as those used in commercial and military aircraft, operate at extreme temperatures in order to ensure peak efficiency of the turbine operation. As a result of the extreme temperatures, the components of the gas turbine engine that are exposed to the gas path (referred to as gas path components) are subjected to temperatures beyond the point at which their constituent material could begin to break down.
In order to prevent the gas path components from being damaged, the gas path components are actively cooled. In one example, the active cooling takes the form of cooling passages disposed within the gas path component. The cooling passages allow a cooling fluid, such as air, to pass through the internal portions of the gas path component. As the fluid passes through the internal portions of the component, the cooling fluid absorbs heat from the gas path component, thereby maintaining a cooler temperature of the gas path component. The cooler temperature prevents damage to the gas path component and expands the life cycle of the gas path component.